1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the traction devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a cervical traction device which may be employed by a patient in an out-patient or in-patient setting. The instant invention is known as the EasyTrak, TM. It was developed at the Spine Research Institute of San Diego.
2. Description of the Invention
Cervical traction stretches the muscles, ligaments, and discs of the neck. It provides relief by separating the spaces between the neck bones, which contain the nerves and disks, and may reduce pressure on the structures within the nerve openings. Cervical traction is not indicated for use in some conditions of instability such as fractures, dislocations, and some advanced disc problems.
Cervical traction is most helpful when used lying on the back with the neck placed in flexion (tilting forward). Using traction in this position helps stretch the muscles at the back of the neck and allow separation of the bones in the neck. This relieves pressure that may be pinching nerves and consequently, promotes muscle relaxation. Health care professionals often provide home traction programs for chronic cervical pain patients to encourage self management.
In order to provide a simple and easy to use home traction device the following self-actuated cervical (neck) traction device is provided.
The traction device includes a headpiece. This headpiece is unique and includes structure for supporting the neck in the most desirable position for cervical traction. A description of the structure follows.
The headpiece includes a rear element, the rear element being generally rectangular. The rear element is manufactured from a comfortable fabric, including, but not limited to, neoprene rubber.
The rear element has a front side which is designed to be placed against the neck and a back side which does not come in contact with the neck.
The back side of the rear element includes a nylon webbing which is affixed thereto. The webbing may be affixed in any conventional way, including, but not limited to, stitching, ultrasonic welding, or adhesives. The nylon webbing is affixed to a major portion of the rear element. This webbing gives the rear element extra support and is to be positioned on a specific region of the patient's neck.
On the right and left side the webbing is no longer affixed to the back side of the rear element and circles about to a first anchor located in the front of the headpiece. The webbing is affixed in what may be termed an open trapezoidal configuration, or an extended U-shape, and will be shown in the accompanying sketches and diagrams.
The back side of the rear element includes a right side and a left side. To the right side of the rear element is a first (right) connection element affixed to the back side of the rear element after the webbing mentioned above is no longer attached. To the left side of the rear element is a second (left) connection element affixed to the rear element after the webbing mentioned above is no longer attached.
The first connection element and the second connection element are securely affixed and have a generally vertical rectangular aperture located thereon. There is a first vertical rectangular aperture located on the right side, and a second vertical rectangular aperture located on the left side.
A first strap is provided. The first strap has a first side, a second side, a right side, a middle side and a left side. On the first strap first side is a cushioned portion, the cushioned portion being located on the middle side.
On the first strap second side the following configuration is found. On the left side is a plurality hooks associated with hook and loop fasteners. This is followed by a first portion of the strap. This is followed by a plurality of loops associated with hook and loop fasteners. The loops are located on the middle side. This is followed by a second portion of the strap. This is then followed by the right side which includes a plurality of hooks associated with hook and loop fasteners.
The rear element front side is placed against the patients neck, with the affixed webbed portion to be placed proximal the lowest part of the back of the skull. In this configuration, the neoprene rubber will be intermediate the webbing and the neck.
Then the first strap first side is placed on the forehead of the patient with the cushioned portion residing directly on the forehead. The first strap right side is placed through the first vertical rectangular aperture on the right side. The first strap left side is place through the second vertical rectangular aperture on the left side. On both the right and left side the strap should be pulled through its associated aperture until it reaches the portion of the strap which has no hook and loop fasteners located thereon. At that point, the strap is adjusted for comfort, and is bent about both the right and left apertures. This affixes the hook fasteners on both the right and left ends of the strap with the loop fasteners located on the middle of the strap, firmly securing the headpiece about the patients head. During the application of the headpiece, the patient should remove their eyeglasses. Also, hair should be positioned outside the headpiece.
At this point, the webbing with the anchor is pulled forward, basically parallel to the strap surrounding the head of the patient. The first anchor at the end of the webbing is attached to a cord. This attachment may be by a knot or another means of attachment.
A pulley system is placed in a door, with the door securing the pulley in place. This is done by placing a ball on the end of a cord which is then connected to the pulley. When the door closes on the cord intermediate the ball and the pulley, the pulley is secured in place on one side of the door and the ball is secured in place on the other side of the door. The pulley acts as a force redirection means. Other devices may be used to redirect the force of the cord other than a pulley. Further, it is to be understood that other systems have been contemplated for mounting the pulley at an appropriate location and this system is not designed to be limiting. The ball (sphere) may be a square, rectangle, octagon or any other geometrical shape. This may be placed in a door with hinges and a knob, a sliding glass door, or other structure which has an open and closed position. For the sake of safety, one should ensure that the door not be opened while the therapy is proceeding. This may be done by a sign or other indicating means. In addition, the cord may be made from any material which has sufficient material properties to perform as required.
When the pulley has a force applied to it, the ball will prevent the pulley from moving with respect to its vertical position on the door. The cord may freely move about the pulley when force is applied to it. The cord attached to the first anchor is placed through the pulley, which redirects its direction. Other devices which can redirect force may be employed. For instance a generally circular disk with a groove radially oriented about the circumference could be adapted to retain the cord and permit sliding movement of the cord thereon.
The cord is then affixed to a second anchor. This second anchor in turn is affixed to a webbing which is designed to encircle the feet. When the webbing is placed about the feet, and the headpiece is on the patient, the patient merely needs to move there feet forward to produce traction on the neck. It is has also been considered that the cord may be lengthened and a loop tied at the distal end. This would replace the second anchor and the webbing designed to encircle the feet.
The anchors, cord and webbing may all be made from any of a host of materials and this application is not intended to be limiting in the choice of materials. As before, any material with suitable material properties may be employed. In this case, the anchor must support certain forces, the webbing must be flexible and able to be affixed by sewing (or an another mechanical fastening arrangement), and the cord must have tensile properties so that it does not break or stretch too far.
The entire apparatus is designed to be placed in a bag which may be easily opened and closed for easy storage, retrieval and setup.